1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector partly exposed to an exterior of an electronic apparatus in which the electrical connector is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,127 issued to Li et al. on Apr. 22, 2003 discloses a socket connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a ring which has a color different from that of the housing. The housing has a mating portion at a front end thereof, and a sleeve projecting from the mating portion for insertion of a plug of a mating connector thereinto. An inner side of the ring has ribs formed thereon. The ribs securely engage with an outer surface of the sleeve. A pair of latches extend from the ring and engages with barbs formed by the mating portion of the housing and located in holes of the housing to secure the ring on the outer surface of the sleeve. However, as the insulating housing and the ring are two individual parts with different colors, and need to be molded by two different dies, which is not advantage for reducing the manufacturing cost. Obviously, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.